


Free: For the Team, No For Himself

by xtsukki



Category: Free!
Genre: Finding the Place, Freedom, Gen, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka, finally finds what matters to him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free: For the Team, No For Himself

**Author's Note:**

> A simple short 500 word oneshot delving in to the final moment of the first season of Free!

"The water is alive." His eyes gazed through the water that was in front of him. A sense of urgency and excitement was running through his body. **_'I want to swim!'_   **

For swimming without any feeling of responsibilities, opponents, taking competitions seriously, the anxiety of the future and people's expectation didn't matter. He was a third year now, graduating within a month or two and it really didn't matter a great deal. If he was going to do everything he had to, swimming to the best of his ability was the only way to set himself free.

The other swimmers were now in there positions waiting...waiting for the sound. The one sound that broke the silence that filled the stadium within a second. 

Nanase Haruka finally found what mattered truly to him. What he enjoyed doing the most. And he wasn't going to let this opportunity to pass him this time. This time he was going to move forward, flow with his belief's, his freedom!

_"Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack."_

Haruka dived in to the water thinking about the water that surrounded him. He swam cautiously aware of the water baring its fang, it was engulfing him yet a part of him pondered about his opponent- Rin Matsouka.

_"But there's nothing to fear."_ He told himself breathing out in to the air and emerging back in to the water, slowly and smoothly at the same time.

_"Don't resist the water."_ His body entangled with the water that trapped him. He was finally one with the warmth of the water. This was how it felt like to finally freeing yourself from the person within.

_"Thrust your fingers in to the surface and carve an opening."_ His arm magically moved with his thoughts, so smoothly yet so perfectly.

_"Then you slide your body through that opening."_ Haruka pushed his body forward keeping his gaze at the final stop. He was close, the light ahead shimmering upon him. Ah, alas.

* * *

 

"Haru~" Nagisa called out from the stands in desperation. Nagisa truly hoped that Haruka would win this competition to show himself once and for all what truly mattered to him.

It wasn't only Nagisa that felt this, for Makoto, Rin and Rei cheered for him loudly at the top of their lungs. Rei stood there staring at the breathtaking performance of Haruka. _'Beautiful.'_ No that wasn't all- it almost felt like he consumed in to the world of freedom. Not being able to resist the awe strawking view, Rei screams out Haruka's name.  

They all believed that Haru wasn't going to lose. Not today. Though Haru was different compared to other sports athlete i.e. Matsouka Rin, what mattered to him was to swim freely. Free was just the centre of his life.

They could all see Haruka sense of urgency and spirit when it came to swimming, right in front them.

_"Moving your arms steadily...your head, then your chest, and finally freeing yourself."_   

He managed to break a smile when he reached the final, Matsoka grinning at him like he did when they were back in elementary school.   

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my draft for 2 years and thought to finally publish it. I barely remember the ending of Free! now so hopefully I got it right.


End file.
